


Emotional Support

by Vadam_T



Series: A Hipster and an Anarchist - Act 1 [9]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Crying, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Marcus is Upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadam_T/pseuds/Vadam_T
Summary: Marcus returns to Wrench's garage unexpectedly during a dark, rainy night......and he's in one hell of a bad place.





	Emotional Support

**Author's Note:**

> This one was...written in some sort of emotional venting session. I've always used my writing as a platform to express what I'm feelng.  
> Don't worry I haven't actually lost anyone as of late, and god willing I won't.  
> Written in iA Writer, expect formatting errors, typos and word bugs.  
> \---  
> If you enjoyed this story, Goody!  
> Take Care Friends, I love you all (^.~)/

**Emotional Support**

 

It had been a slow, hot, humid day. With hardly much happening at all. To say it was boring for Wrench would be an understatement.  
  
Sitara was making the finishing touches to the new Hackerspace, the renovations and restorations were almost done, and soon they'd be able to move in full time.  
  
Josh and Ray were out in Oakland helping Chris to handle a load of problems on that side of the Bay, and Marcus was out seeing his family, and wouldn't be back for a couple more days.  
  
Wrench had no troubles with being alone, he was more than capable of handling himself, in fact underneath it all he really enjoyed the solitude and the silence from others.  
  
He could blend with his friends anytime, he loved them all like family...but on the contrary, he could isolate himself completely for a long period of time should he need to.  
  
It was getting late, and a storm was brewing over the city. Already the rain was lashing down outside, and a chill claimed the air for the night.  
  
Thankfully he'd repaired his portable heater from it's previous meeting with a 30 pound sledgehammer. One of his Stress Relief Sessions gone a little too far.  
  
With little to do, and no chance of heading out in this weather, he was forced to be creative with how he passed the time. Ofcourse he started by texting his friends...didn't get many responses though.  
  
" _So much for being the social ostrich tonight, Dylan._ " he thinks to himself, staring at the screen of his laptop. He'd been working on several new hacks for the Dedsec App.  
  
One of them involved being able to hack into a vending machine and remove all of it's contents, another was a coffee machine hack.  
  
A lot of food and drink related hacks tonight.  
  
Suddenly he feels his stomach grumble. He looks down at himself for a moment, sighing. A pair of tired lines appear on his mask and he hauls himself onto his feet.  
  
Walking across the garage, he locates the box of chips he'd "borrowed" from the Hackerspace a few weeks ago. Sticking his arm into it, he grabs the first bag his fingers find.  
  
Pulling it out, he looks at it, a pair of question marks appearing on his mask. "Marmite Huh?...even the crisps are as boring as this day."  
  
He shrugs, thankfully he wasn't fussed by this particular flavour, although Marcus abhorred it. Thinking about how the Hipster visibly recoiled when he spread some on his toast made him laugh quietly to himself.  
  
Wondering back over to his workbench, he drops down on the stool, and pushes his mask up slightly, taring the bag open and taking a mouthful of them.  
  
Staring at the laptop screen, he analyses the code line by line, looking for any tiny mistakes or errors. If one character, one symbol was out of place. It would not work.  
  
So far so good. No errors or typos detected. _(However I don't think the same can be said for this story.)_ He stuffs more of the crisps in his mouth.  
  
Just then the garage doors open on the far end, admittedly it makes him jump, the bag of crisps falling from his hand. Letting out a modulated grunt, he reaches down and picks it up.  
  
Only a few had escaped onto the floor thankfully. As he sits upright, it's a squeal that comes out. He sees Marcus walking over to him, sopping wet and staring at the screen of his phone.  
  
"Holy shit!" he laughs. "You scared the hell outta me."  
  
Marcus looks up at him, not responding verbally but with a grunt that could have been a "Huh?". Wrench immediately notices how miserable and deflated he looks.  
  
With that he's concerned, a sad Marcus was never a good thing. Whenever his boyfriend was like this, it was like all the light within him had been snuffed out.  
  
Honestly it didn't look good on him, and it made the Anarchist feel sad just looking at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Wrench asks, placing the opened bag of crisps on the workbench in front of him. "M?"  
  
Marcus is about to say something, but what comes out instead is a stifled sob. He shakes his head and pulls the glasses from his face.  
  
Wrench stands up and moves around to where he's standing. He places a hand on his shoulder. "Hey...What's wrong?"  
  
Suddenly the Hipster throws his arms around him, his head burying into his shoulder. All that comes out of him is sobs. Wrench is left wondering just what the hell had happened to get him to this state.  
  
Marcus was an emotionally stable guy pretty much all round. Sure he got peeved on occasion. Perhaps even a little down, but rarely ever to this level of grief.  
  
The last time he'd seen him anything like this was after Horatio died. Even back then it was hard to witness. Sad Marcus was bad...Crying Marcus was just NOT okay.  
  
"What's going on, Huh?" Wrench says as softly as he can, even with the mask over his face. "I thought you were out in Oakland with your family."    
  
"I was." is the muffled reply he receives.  
  
"Okay." Wrench nods. "What happened? Why are you back so soon?"

* * *

**A FEW MOMENTS LATER**

* * *

  
  
It takes some time, but that's all he really needed. Time and the opportunity to get it all out. After a good few minutes or so, he's suitably calm...and embarrassed enough to sit down and have an actual conversation.  
  
Wrench brings him over a bottle of beer, something he's only too happy to snatch and uncap. Sitting down next to him, the Anarchist takes a moment to gather his own thoughts on what just happened.  
  
He knew exactly what Marcus was about to do, he knew his boyfriend's emotional side well enough to know that he'd try and move on before a discussion could occur.  
  
"Easy there, M" Wrench says, as Marcus chugs down atleast a third of the bottle. "You're emotional...no need to get wasted."  
  
"Isn't that the universal cure for life problems?" Marcus replies, much calmer, although whatever had reduced him to the state he was in was still present. "At the bottom of a bottle?"  
  
"Many people...myself included, have tried to find said cure." Wrench shuffles closer to him, the Hipster was still wet and would need all the warmth he could get.  
  
He'd pulled the heater around to face them both, a way of helping him dry out, what little good it did.  
  
"This isn't even the regular brand, man?" Marcus inspects the label for a second. There it was...the attempt to divert the conversation. Marcus Halloway was subtle in many areas...his charm knew no bounds, but when it came to emotions and personal stuff...he could be anything but.  
  
"I know what you're trying to do." Wrench smirks at him, taking a drink from his own beer. "Don't bother...I'm not gonna let it go."    
  
Marcus gives him that thoughtful look he has every so often, the one where he was figuring out what to say next, without sounding stupid.  
  
"What happened, M?" The Anarchist pleads quietly. "You can talk about it with me...It's what I'm here for. Emotional Support."    
  
Marcus takes another long drink from the bottle he's holding. He then let's out a sigh, and shuffles where he's sitting, his trousers were still wet, and they'd taken on that awful cold, clammy feeling.  
  
His left hand comes up and claws under the collar of his shirt, rubbing at the back of his neck. Taking a deep breath, he speaks.  
  
"I got to my mums place about...5:30." he begins. "Said Hello to Mary and Austin, caught up with mum...told her about my mis-adventures with you."  
  
"How are your siblings?" Wrench asks, he probably shouldn't be interrupting him if he intended to get to the root of the problem, but he couldn't help it.  
  
"Mary's doing okay...got accepted at the college up in Redding." To his partial relief, Marcus appears to lighten up a little. "Austin's getting by, I told you he was getting married, right?"    
  
"You did." Wrench replies. "Mid October right...That's still happening?"    
  
"Oh Yeah." Marcus nods. "And he assures me you're more than welcome."    
  
"I dunno, M. I don't think I can wear a suit."    
  
"He's approved the mask." Marcus shrugs. "I showed him a photo."  
  
"How did you get a picture of it?" Wrench perks up, genuinely interested. "I hardly stay still long enough for that to happen."    
  
"I took one the other morning, whilst you were still comatose in bed."  
  
"I miss those pillows...so soft." the Anarchist let's out a dreamy sigh. "What I wouldn't give to head out there right now."    
  
He snaps out of his daze. "Anyway, you were saying?"    
  
Marcus' expression melts back to what it was before, all the light and warmth in his face draining away. Wrench almost feels guilty doing that to him.  
  
"As we sat down to dinner...the phone rings." Marcus continues. He was talking about it like it happened ages ago, when in-fact it had only been a few hours. "My mums busy in the kitchen getting the food ready, so being the eldest son of the house...I answer it."    
  
He takes another drink of his beer, followed by a deep intake of breath. "It's one of the controllers up at Dunlop Correctional Facility..."  
  
"What happened?" Wrench asks quietly. Prompting Marcus to look right at him.  
  
"There was a riot."  
  
"Oh...No..." Wrench shakes his head. He was pretty sure he knew what the next words were going to be, he just didn't want to believe it.  
  
"My Older Brother...Reggie..." Marcus swallows hard, his eyes welling up again. "Some lucky punk got him with a chiv...and he bled out in the chaos."  
  
Wrench just let's out a deep sigh. Marcus had spoken at great length about his older Brother. Born just several hours before him, the two of them were practically joined at the hip for most of their childhood.  
  
Reggie was named after their father, Reginald, sometimes referred to as "Junior" by the others. From what Wrench had heard about him, both he and Marcus were extremely close...always kept up contact, even after he was put behind bars.  
  
What was even more heart-breaking about the whole thing was, his review for parole was due in just a couple weeks time. And there was a good chance he'd have been released shortly after.  
  
"I was talking to him." Marcus says, taking in a sharp sniff. "Just last night...we were talking about any old shit...If I'd known-"    
  
"-You couldn't have." Wrench reaches over, taking a hold of his left hand. "You couldn't have known, Marcus..."  
  
"I told him I'd see him after he was released." Suddenly the beer turns sour on his taste-buds, he places the bottle down on the floor next to the couch, letting out a grunt. "I told him we'd go see the new CyberDiver movie. He was so excited."    
  
Using his right hand, he pulls his glasses from his face, and wipes his eyes with his sleeve. "Sorry...I'm a mess right now."    
  
"You have every reason to be." Wrench affirms immediately. "I'd be very concerned if you weren't."  
  
"You don't need this."  
  
"Oh don't start with that." Placing his beer to the side, he turns to face his boyfriend. He brings his hands up to Marcus' face, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. "I'm here for you, no matter what you're going through. Never forget that."  
  
"Dylan...I..."  
  
Sensing how close he was to breaking. Wrench does the right thing and embraces him again.  
  
"This isn't fair." Marcus mumbles into his shoulder. "Not fucking fair at all."  
  
"I know." Wrench just holds onto him like he'd done before.  
  
It was going to be a long process this, but he'd gone through it before on his own. And he was determined to make sure that Marcus wouldn't have too.  
  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> Just been looking back over the Hits and Kudos I've recieved since I started posting these.  
> Thank you so much for all of them, I trully do appreciate them. Even got some bookmakrks in there.  
> It inspires and motivates me to keep on writing.  
> Thank you! You are all the best! (^.^)/


End file.
